


Kill V. Maim

by marinaandthediamonds (orphan_account)



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Oswald has the misfortune of being assigned the task of watching the youngest (and most skilled) hacker available in Gotham.UPDATE: This has sadly become my most popular work-the one that im really not inspired to continue :(( if i have a sudden urge to add on in the future i will, but as of now, kill v. maim has been cut short. sorry bb





	1. Chapter 1

It was around 3 AM when a girl was dragged into the conference room. She was in skimpy silk pajamas, had no shoes, and had one hell of broken nose and a black eye. She was putting up quite the fight, struggling, fighting tooth and nail to wriggle out of the mercenary's grasp. The pale man shoved the girl forwards, making her stumble. Her face was flushed, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she hastily straightened herself. "Miss (Y/N) (L/N), just as you requested, sir." Zsasz said with a wry smile, watching as you fumed. "Thank you. That will be all."   
Falcons said. Zsasz backed to the edge of the room, folding his arms, an amused look on his face.

"What the fuck, Falcone? What's your damage?" She shouted.   
Oswald Cobblepot, seated at the right hand of Falcone, raised an eyebrow.   
Is she trying to get herself killed?   
"I apologize for the inconvenience, Ms. (L/N)-" Falcone began, but was cut off by the surly girl in front of him.  
"Inconvenience? That's a bit of an understatement, wouldn't you say? This dipshit breaks into my house, gives me no explanation, just drags me off with a pistol to my god damned temple. What the hell are you playing at?" (Y/N) said.

Falcone smiled again, nodding passively.   
"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll make sure that next time you are handled more...delicately."  
"Next time? At this rate, there ain't gonna BE a next time. Jesus, ever heard of a telephone?" She muttered, brushing her jacket off.   
She sighed, running a hand through her messy hair before speaking again.  
"Alright. What is it you want?"   
"We need you to infiltrate the head quarters of Maroni, give us round the clock monitoring on their servers." Falcone explained.  
The (H/C)ed girl nodded, tongue in cheek, thinking it over. She crossed her arms.  
"Yeah? What's in it for me?"  
"29 million."  
She gave a barking laugh that startled Oswald, making him jump a bit.   
"29 mil! That's funny. Because I could have   
sworn that you just asked me to infiltrate a mob boss's base and give you his private information, when I'm a trusted associate of his. That'd be a 45 job, at the very least."  
Falcone's jaw clenched. Oswald looked between the two in shock. 45 million? Did that girl just ask for 45 million dollars?! From Falcone?   
This girl must be insane, stupid, or both.  
"Sir, if you don't mind me interrupting...who exactly is this?"  
Falcone kept his gaze trained on her, unwilling to break their stare down.   
"(Y/N) (L/N). Senior at Gotham High."  
"So...why, exactly, have we brought a high schooler here, sir...?" Oswald asked tentatively.   
Falcone chuckled.  
"She's not just a high schooler. Are you, Y/N?"   
She laughed hoarsely, spit blood onto the floor and threw a glance back at Zsasz before turning back to them and baring a proud, blood stained grin.  
"Hell no."  
"She's the most intelligent woman I've met in a long time, and, more yet: the best hacker in Gotham, maybe even the country."  
"Information specialist." She hastily corrected.   
"Right...who does she work for?" Oswald asked.  
"Whoever pays me." (Y/N) interjected.

Falcone nodded.  
"Whoever pays her." He affirmed.   
"So? We got a deal?" She huffed.  
Falcone sighed. "Yes. We have a deal."  
"Great. Your wish is my command, the second I see those bitcoins in my account." She said.  
"Bitcoins?" Oswald asked.  
"Yes, it's an online currency used exclusively on the deep web, where Ms. (L/N) operates," Falcone informed. "and I'm afraid that you'll be operating out of our base for the time being, to prevent any counter operations."  
She laughed heartily, before turning and heading for the door. "Ah, hell no. I got school and I-"  
Falcone stood and smiled, opening his arms widely. "My dear, I'm afraid you don't have a choice."   
Her bottom lip jutted out, her facial expression falling into a pout and letting out a whine as she threw her arms down and stomped her foot, angrily backing away from Zsasz.

"No, no,no, come onnnnn! You can't do this to me, you can't keep me here against my will! I'm just a kid!"  
Zsasz scoffed, adjusting his weight and giving her a smirk.   
"Hardly."  
She gave him a dangerous look.  
His smirk only widened.   
"What? You think I didn't-?"  
"ENOUGH." Falcone called. Both of their eyes came to attention on the older man.   
"No more arguing, you two. It's already been settled. I'll be leaving, and Oswald, you'll be taking care of our guest. If you need anything, call me. Understood?"


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but i'm exhausted HA lord help me

Zsasz grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her out of the room. Her complaints could be heard down the hall as the assassin dragged her to wherever she'd be staying. Oswald looked over to Falcone, pleading with his eyes. "Please, Don Falcone, sir, I don't think-"  
Falcone raised a hand to silence him.  
"I know you're going to try to convince me that you're not the man for the job. You're wrong."  
Oswald blinked and frowned. "Sir, I-I don't have that much experience with...women. Especially not ones her age."  
"Exactly. She'll take you as a challenge."  
"A-A challenge?"  
"Yes. She's going to try to seduce you."  
Thee younger man breathed out.  
"What? Seduce me?"  
"Yes. But you're not going to let her."  
"I'm...I'm not?"  
Falcone turned to look at him head on, his gaze burning into Oswald's pale skin.

"No. You aren't. And you know why?"  
Oswald smiled and chuckled nervously. "Forgive me, sir, I'm afraid I don't."  
Falcone leaned in closer.  
"Because you're my right hand man,and if it's one thing you aren't allowed to do, it's screw me over. Got it?"  
Oswald nodded. Falcone leaned back.  
"Don't leave her around Zsasz too long. He irritates her. She's going to work a lot harder to leave if she's left alone with him. Monitor her 24/7, make sure she stays on task. Understand?"  
"U-Understood, Don Falcone."  
~  
Oswald stood outside the door to the room that held (Y/N). His fist hovered above the mahogany wood, unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to knock? It seemed like the polite thing to do, however, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be kind to her. She was being held here against her will, after all. She was more or less a prisoner. He took a breath in,then rapped on the door twice. The door was yanked open. "May I help you?" She asked, her words laced with venom. 

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I've been assigned to monitoring you. Please, forgive my intrusion." Oswald pleaded.  
She scowled, but help the door open. He dipped his head in gratitude and apology, limping into the room. The room was nicely furnished, a four poster bed and silken sheets. The man looked around, unsure of where to sit. "Chair is right there." She said, watching him struggle with an amused look on her face.  
He nodded gratefully,sitting down.  
"Right. Thank you."

(Y/N) studied him for a moment, taking in his appearance, cataloging his mannerisms; his finicky movements and seemingly constant state of discomfort and uncertainty. She nodded towards him.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
Oswald looked up hesitantly.  
"Oswald Cobblepot. Everyone calls me Penguin." He spoke carefully, as if any wrong word would set her off, a firework about to be set off on the 4th of July.

"Cool. I'm (Y/N)." She said. She sighed and moved towards the bed. "And it's 4 A.M. I need sleep. Night, Cobblepot."  
(Y/N) muttered, crawling under the covers.  
Oswald stared. He was stunned. She seemed so unbothered by this entire ordeal. She didn't seem hurt by the fact that she had been beaten and dragged to an unknown place at 3 AM. She just seemed to be entirely indifferent. Almost...used to it.


	3. Venus Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made. I'm tired it's late and it's finals week idk let me live

Oswald woke up with a start, jerking from his uncomfortable place in the armchair beside the bed. (Y/N) was already awake and typing away at the computer. She didn't turn towards him as she spoke.  
"Finally. I was starting to wonder if Falcone had slipped something in your wine."

He frowned and stood, walking over to peer at her screen. "What are you doing?"  
"Talking to my friends and letting them know i'm not dead." She answered bitterly.  
"Oh. Right. Sorry."   
Oswald took a moment to study her. Her hair was messy, falling into her face. Every so often, she'd push it from her eyes, but it stubbornly fell back, and she eventually gave up. She was young, but had a certain maturity about her.   
"Hey, didn't your mom ever teach you not to stare?" She asked.   
He looked to her eyes, blushing.   
"My sincere apologies, Ms. (Y/N)."  
She looked at him for a moment longer before going back to her online activities.   
"Yeah. Whatever."   
He stood for a moment more before going back to his chair. While he wasn't sure what he expected, it definitely wasn't this. Not this awkward, at least. In her room, he felt out of place, like a red splatter on a white curtain. 

He was dragged from his unpleasant thoughts when she sighed loudly and stood up. "Alright. That's all for today."   
"Wh-"   
Before Oswald could finish his through, she had already walked out of the room.  
He couldn't believe his eyes. Was that even allowed? He hurried after her, only to discover that she was already a quarter of the way down the hallway. He hastily attempted to catch up with her. "What're you doing?" He asked. If she did anything, Falcone would skin him alive. "Let's go find Zsasz!" She said, flashing a dazed smile.   
He grabbed her wrist, halting her and giving her an exasperated look. "Actually, I'd like to keep my head attached to my neck, so let's not." 

She pouted. "Come onnnn. I'm so bored!" (Y/N) whined. Oswald pitied her. He had to imagine that all this was overwhelming, she was a high school student after all (despite how mature she seemed). He couldn't imagine that sitting at a desk all day was very enticing to someone her age. He bit the inside of his mouth. "If I take you into the courtyard for a while, will you be more amicable?"  
She nodded. The pale man sighed. "Alright. Fine."   
(Y/N) jumped and pumped her fist. "Yes! Let's go, Os!" She said and raced down the hall. He decided not to comment on the nickname.


	4. Hayloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets outside for some air and Oswald nearly dies of a heart attack.

(Y/N) had settled for dozing off on the branch of a willow tree while Oswald sighed and sat on a bench. At first, she had run around screaming (Oswald had tried to justify this as normal teenage behavior). Then, she had tried to convince him to let her ride on his shoulders (he definitely did not have the strength for that). She had finally thrown together a flower crown, tossed it on his head, then climbed the tree and fallen asleep.  
Who knew teenagers could be so full of life?

Oswald sighed and pulled the flowers off his head. He turned the item over in his hands, examining it. The flowers were pretty. He couldn't help but look up and gaze at the garden. The sight was peaceful, in a way. Or it was, at least until (Y/N) tumbled from the tree to the ground with a scream.  
Her caretaker stood up and hastily walked over to her. "Ms.(Y/N)? Are you alright?"  
She groaned from her sprawled position on the dirt underneath her branch.  
"Oh god. My body. It hurts. In my body."  
She wheezed, moving slightly to pull herself up. 

"Can you...be more specific?" He asked.

She didn't reply, just hit the ground with her fist and made an over dramatic groaning noise.

Oswald rolled his eyes, but reluctantly held out his hand for her to take. He, of course, expected her to take his hand in order to gain leverage while in her injured state and regain composure on two feet.  
Oswald was mistaken.

"IF I'M GOIN' DOWN, YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN WITH ME!" She shouted, before grabbing his arm and tugging him to the ground with her. Oswald gasped, the wind completely knocked out of him as she collapsed in a fit of giggles.  
"Oh, man. That was good. That was fucking brilliant. We should go outside more often." She said, smiling and standing up, dusting off her knees.

Oswald watched, astonished and at a loss for words, as she jogged about halfway back across the courtyard before stopping and looking back with a grin. She waved her arms, gesturing for him to follow her.  
"C'MON, MR. COBBLEPOT! WE GOT WORK TO DO!"  
\--  
(Y/N) spent a solid 20 minutes muttering to herself at her computer before pushing away from her desk and looking at Oswald. He looked back to her expectantly but she just squinted at him, seeming to be thinking. They sat like this, silently staring in silence (Oswald growing increasingly nervous) for a few moments before she interrupted the quiet with,  
"How old are you?" 

Oswald's mouth fell open as he fumbled for a reply.  
"I-I think you should be working, Ms. (Y/N)."  
She nodded, looking around as she spoke.  
"Okay! Interesting concept, I'll definitely take that into consideration. So how old are you?"  
He really didn't want to answer her, but something told him that if he didn't answer that things would only get worse.  
"Thirty one. I'm thirty one, Ms. (Y/N)." He said in an exasperated tone. 

(Y/N) leaned back in her chair, nodding thoughtfully. 

"Huh. You're not even that old."  
He couldn't help but smile softly at that, but the smile faded as she spoke while turning back to her computer.  
"Must be stress then."

Oswald faltered. "W-What?"  
Turning back to him and giving him a blank look, she shrugged.  
"Stress. It ages people. You look older than you are." (Y/N) stated before looking back to the glowing screen of her laptop.  
He frowned. The girl wasn't necessarily  
/wrong/, but it still didn't feel like the  
/nicest/ thing she could've said.  
(Y/N) suddenly giggled and swung back around to face him.

"GOD! You should have seen your face. I'm just messing with you." She said, smiling as her shoulders shook with laughter and then moving back to her work once again.  
Oswald sighed heavily, rubbing his face. 

'The way things going, I might be dead by the time her work is done.' He murmured under his breath.

"But, for the record," (Y/N) said without looking up from her typing, "I think you're  
/awfully/ handsome for someone your age, Os."

Oswald nearly fainted.


End file.
